Virtual reality may include displaying a simulated three-dimensional view of an entity or a simulated three-dimensional view of a scene. The entity may include a person, and generally anything that may be captured in an image. The scene may include one or more entities. Virtual reality may be used to simulate physical presence in real or imagined environments.